


Parenting 101

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: You and Commander Reyes work really well with one another. You do everything together. Watch movies together, train together, run missions in tandem and you even help Gabriel out with his adopted son, Jesse. You try your best taking care of him and it's paying off, despite either of you having experience in parenting. So when Gabriel asks you to pick him up from school when Jesse gets into a fight, you wonder what's on his mind. And exactly who taught him how to fight.





	Parenting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I saw a prompt like fifty billion years ago, started writing this and LOST THE DOCUMENT, BUT I FOUND IT
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

“At work and my son needs to be picked up from school do you mind?”

You had received the text from your commander.

**Commander G string: I am in a meeting with Jack and Ana. I need to stay since this is a debriefing for our next mission. I feel like I've been using you a lot lately, but can you pick up Jesse from school? Apparently he was involved with a fight.**

****

****

I’ll finish up your paper work for you when I get back home tonight to make up for it.😎

Your nickname for him still made you laugh.

How he could ever think he was using you was ridiculous. You both found Jesse together, and you know Gabe would give you the shirt off of his back if you asked. In fact he has, multiple times.

**You: Aww that’s sweet of you sir, but that won’t be necessary. And I don’t mind. We are in this together.**

****

****

**Commander G string: Sir? Even when texting me you're so formal. We've been together for how many years now?**

You stared at his words, your heart fluttered. But you decided to ignore the latter part of that text. You wanted to have that conversation in person. Some day. When you weren’t a chicken.

**You: Just trying to follow protocol COMMANDER. I will text you when pick Jesse up lol**

**Commander G string: Affirmative, AGENT.**

The elementary school was like any other; the smell of tempera paint permeated the hallways along with lingering smells of school lunch. Handmade displays were hanging for people passing by to observe. Laughter could be heard from distant class rooms.

The dean told you what had happened, and understood that Jesse was… In a unique situation, and even alluded that the other child had issues at home. But she still had to do something with the both of them. She told you he was in the nurse's office and it was up to you if you should take him home or not.

Jesse wasn't a "trouble maker"... Yet. You could see that he will be later, based on how he behaves when he thinks no one is looking. Despite that, he fights for what he believes in and will not back down from a fight especially if someone is in danger.

Jesse was inside the nurse’s office. She was done checking for any scrapes and bruises on him. Jesse had none, the nurse explained. It seems that Jesse did more to the other kid. She greeted you, exiting her clinical area.

“He certainly is a little scrapper.” The nurse said, shaking her head. “Jesse didn’t break anything, but… He is going to be hurting for a while. Try to keep him from watching too much TV.”

You blinked. Jesse knows how to fight. And you didn’t have to do a full investigation to figure out who.

You agreed laughing awkwardly, deciding not to spill the beans about Gabriel’s involvement. You were secretly plotting how you can kill Gabriel when you get home without alerting the whole base.

"But, Jesse is a good boy. He has come out of his shell a lot in the past two years. You raised a good son with Mr. Reyes." She said unexpectedly patting your hand, which made you blush.

All the signs that you and Gabriel should be together were apparent. You would get lunch together and train together. You both found Jesse together. You alternate between your schedule with him seamlessly, and in general, you just like being in each other's company. You're even listed as a second guardian in case something happens to Jesse… And yet you both won’t admit it. You justified it by saying it was the right thing to do for not only Jesse, but someone who laid their life down for the other. But Ana, Amelie and Lena were teasing you about the “joint partnership” you and Gabe shared.

You peaked in the door to find Jesse sitting on the examination cot. He had the same unresponsive expression when he woke up in Dr. Ziegler's medical bay after you brought him back from the mission. You had wondered what happened to him before you and Gabe had found him. Seeing him like this for this second time just made you hurt. No kid deserves to be bullied or mistreated. You opened the door to the nurse’s office.

He looked over to you and tears stung his eyes. There were very few incidents with Jesse, and the few that were dealt with Gabe was always around more. Gabe was technically his legal guardian, seeing that you two still denied liking each other. You basically took care of Jesse when Gabe couldn’t.

"I hope he's not upset that it’s me coming to get him and not Gabe."

But your worry melted away as soon as he ran over to you hugging your waist.

You gave a sad smile as you ruffled his shoulder length hair.  
"How about we go spend some time together before heading home? You want to go to the mall? I can buy you something."

He nodded his head sniffling. You took his hand and headed back to your car. Once settled in, you text Gabriel. He said he would meet you at the mall when the meeting was over.

You looked at Jesse through the rearview mirror, noting that he had calmed down considerably but stared out the window deep in thought.

Jesse was not a quiet kid once he was comfortable around the two of you. He was beginning to scare you with his silence. You wondered what that child said to him to make him so angry. But you decided he will talk when he wants to - he always did anyway- no reason to force him.

Once you got to the mall and parked, you noticed how empty it was. Most people were still at work or in school. This gave you and Jesse more freedom to browse.

You stopped in the video game store. Jesse realized he liked playing video games after hanging out with a kid named Genji at school. They both loved playing Pokémon and animal crossing, classics from your childhood, and even your parents. You made a mental note to buys some games for him at Christmas.

A few stores later Jesse had stopped to look into a western attire shop. He excitedly entered the store and literally jumped into the accessory bin. He emerged triumphant and held up a belt buckle that said BAMF. You swear he found the weirdest things.

You shook your head laughing.  
“Not that!”

He pouted, his brow furrowing.  
"Awww… But ya said ya'd buy me somethin’, miss!”

He might’ve been sad but he is certainly is a good listener.

"Gabe would kill you and me! Maybe when you're older." Shaking your head.  
He gave a pout, and continued looking. You peaked around the shop, noting the hats on the wall. One caught your eye, a tan hat with brown trimming and gold accents. You thought Jesse would like it.

"Hey Jesse!" you called and he poked his out from the clearance bin. You held up the hat and he darted over to you.

"I'll buy you this instead." You grinned at him. He practically jumped for joy as he put the hat on his head it covered his eyes and his grin spread ear to ear.  
"Thank ya ma'am!" When he was excited, his accent was more enhanced. It really set him apart from anyone else around here. You hoped he never changed it.

You knew how deeply he loved western paraphernalia, and you knew it had something to do with his family before you and Gabriel found him. Gabe briefed you on the information he could dig up on the gang members. His mother was a girlfriend to the head of the deadlock gang in New Mexico, which sold illegal weapons, machinery and narcotics. It was dangerous for Jesse to be there, regardless of whether they loved him and cared for him.

Maybe it gave him a slice of home. Or at least the good parts he remembered.

After ringing up the hat, the store owner stopped you.  
"Ya know its buy one get one free from the access-“ The store owner could barely get the words out her mouth before Jesse was back in the clearance bin.

Oh no.

Jesse was fast as lightning and slapped the buckle down on the counter. You picked it up just as fast.

"When you're older." You gaze at him, giving him a look only parents are allowed to give. (You didn’t think you had it in you.)  
He nodded giving you a salute. You sighed and stuck it in your pocket.

After leaving the store, you received a text from Gabe.

Commander G string: Hey, I am finally free. Where are you guys at?

You: at the mall near the western emporium, about to go to the food court to find something to eat. We bought some stuff. You’re gonna love what Jesse found.

**Commander G string: Why do I get the feeling that you’re being sarcastic?**

**You: I might be. You’ll have to see**

**Gabriel: Can’t wait… I think.**

"Oh! Miss (YN) can we get pizza?"  
And before you could say yes he was already pulling you towards the pizza place.

Pizza it is then.  
"And call me (YN)." You said, feeling old whenever he called you ma’am or miss.

You ordered, and sat down inside the restaurant. You decided to order for Gabriel, knowing exactly what pizza he would want. When you had settled down and took a bite Jesse asked you a question.

"Miss- I mean... (YN) what's a bastard?"

"Did the other kid call you that?"  
You asked, hoping you can parent right or at least come up with something close. you were good with children, but you never had to be this personal.

He nodded taking another bite of his pizza.  
"I know it's bad, and I heard it before but I don't know what it is."

"It means that someone was born outside of wedlock."  
Jesse looked at you taking in your carefully selected words.

"What's that?"  
Keep it simple, Y/N.

"It's like how Gabriel and I are raising you even though we aren't married. Or together. At all." You waited for him to digest what you said.in actuality, his biological parents weren't married either.

"Well that's just silly." He ate his more of his pizza.

"And why is that?"

"Jus’ get married! Or somethin’..." He exclaimed raising his arms, pizza in his mouth still.

You told him to chew and swallow before speaking. Why would a random child get that specific over a serious topic like this? Maybe the kid was going through the same thing?

"S’better than’ me gettin’ picked on." He mumbled. 

You sighed. This wasn't something kids should worry about.  
"Don't worry about us not being married. It's not much of a big deal.”

“And if the kid bullies you again, get the teacher. I don't want you to get into any more fights."  
You hugged him.  
“We will always love you and take care of you regardless of a wedding, alright?”

"Okay, (YN).” He seemed to relax at that.  
Proud of your “parenting” skills, you rewarded yourself with a bite of your pizza.

“Why can’t y’all live together then?”  
And choked.

"It's... not simple, Jesse." You started, reaching for some napkins.

“You have to know how the other person feels. Before- Before we found you, we were friends. It takes more time for people to live with one another.”

“I don’t know how he feels about me, and I am afraid of the answer..” You felt yourself saying to no one in particular.

“Oh, he likes you likes you-” Jesse covered his mouth. Like he wasn't supposed to say that.

"What has Gabriel been telling you?"  
Your brow furrowed. You do wonder about Gabriel’s… unorthodox parenting methods. Teaching him how to actually fight, basic defense should've been enough. Not only that, Gabriel can talk to Jesse, a 7 year old boy about his love life, but not you?

At least you were trying to keep it simple.

So Jesse- slightly unaware that Gabe might be dead by tonight depending upon what he said- told you everything.

He told you how Gabriel thought you were "hot",(wtf Gabriel this is a child for Christ’s sake!) and wasn't sure how you felt about him because you were always so formal but you “constantly flirted” and decided to hang out with him even “after work hours”. He doesn't want to give you the “wrong impression”, or “creep you out”

The fact that Jesse knew what was said verbatim, not understanding some of the words Gabriel used, but still reciting the conversation well enough for you to understand simultaneously surprised you and angered you. Jesse has the memory of an elephant and you really have to question Gabe about his preference for who he chooses as his confidante.

"And Gabe... Told you all of this."  
Why would Gabe tell him something so serious and personal?? AND WHY DOES HE REMEMBER IT???

"Ah... Well... No. Sorry ma'am..." Jesse looked bashful, recounting the night.  
"I was listening to him and Mr. Morrison's conversation when he came over. I think it was a Friday? You were with Ms. Ana..."

“So you were being nosy.”

“Well… Gabe tucked me in for the night, and I was going to sleep but I wanted some water. Mr. Morrison came over and started talking about y’all when I opened the door. I was just listenin’-”

Being nosy.

“Gabriel saw me-”

More like he caught Jesse

“And told me to keep it a secret.”

And threatened him and/or bribed him.

He shrugged, innocent enough. Jesse would make a really good agent when he was older. But he didn’t need to know that now. He would just try to be sneakier than he already is.

You had an epiphany. That Friday, you found them all in the base cafeteria chatting about something in hushed whispers. When you walked up and suddenly Jack suddenly had to go and no one would tell you what they were talking about. You groaned putting your head down on the table.

They planned to talk to you.

“Uhhh Ms. I mean- (YN)?”

“I’m fine.” you said, head still laying down on the table.

You explained to Jesse that you and Gabe needed to have this chat together with no interference from anyone else.

“I can talk to Gabe about living with you two.” You practically lived there anyway. You stole his hoodies (He didn’t mind) and kept some of your stuff at his place anyway.  
“But no more snooping in on adult conversations.” Even though he is showing signs of being a good field agent.  
“I don’t know if I can protect you from Gabriel’s wrath.”

He nodded, but for some reason, you felt like he was going to continue his “investigations” regardless.

“Oh! Do you wanna see the updates to my outfit?" Jesse dug into his pocket of his flannel shirt and took out a sketch.  
It was Gabriel's art. You couldn't miss his work anywhere.

Jesse wanted to be, lo and behold a cowboy this Halloween. But he was going to be the coolest cowboy. Jesse explained the ins and outs with you. It was really sleek, and came with it’s own serape. Apparently Gabe asked Tjorbjorn to make the armor plating, to make it extra authentic.

"It’s gonna be badass-" Jesse caught himself again.

"Jesse…” You began, in a teasing tone.

He was trying explain himself at 100 miles an hour.  
"I- I heard it on TV. And that's why I wanted the belt buckle! Please don’t tell on me, (YN)! Gabe says I shouldn't say things like that but you're more fun-"

"You're right kid," Gabriel called out from behind us in a warning tone, making Jesse blanch. Just as Jesse turned around, a huge hand settled upon his new hat, pushing it past his eyes, "I told you, you shouldn't be saying things like that. Even to (YN). Despite how 'fun' she might be."

He had time to take off his armor and change from his tactical steel toes to more casual civilian wear, opting for a tight black T shirt, fatigues and some boots.

"Sorry Gabe..." Jesse lifted the hat from over his eyes and looked away from the table, blushing lightly.  
"Apology accepted, Jesse" Gabriel gave him a pat on the back settling down across from you and Jesse.

"So you got the hat you were looking for, I notice." Gabriel started eating his pizza thanking you before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Miss. I mean- (YN) bought it for me!." He hugged you smiling up at you happily.

"Did you thank her?" Gabe gave you and him a warm smile. Your heart fluttered.

"Yes'ir!" There it is again, that adorable accent and award winning smile which brought tears to your eyes.

You decided to go to the park, taking a walk around the man made pathway while keeping an eye on Jesse who was at the playground playing with some kids from the area.

"You know Gabe," you started, as you walked with him under the trees.  
"He is going to be a heart throb when he is older with that award winning smile and accent of his."

Gabriel gave a short laugh, and shook his head.  
"You realize he has a fan club at school. Did I tell you that from the last Parent teacher conference?"

You happened to be out on a mission with Jack and Ana in Numbani that week, you remember because Gabriel sent you a copy of Jesse’s report card. And an illustration of you, Gabriel and him.

"NO?! How could you keep that from me?!" You hit his arm.

Gabe chuckled holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry, sorry. Slipped my mind. But the group chases him at recess and always wants to know what he is up to. I know he likes the attention.”

You agreed, watching him play with the kids on the jungle gym.  
"Speaking of attention, you realize the whole base is wanting us to become a couple." You said crossing your arms.

He raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Were you talked to by somebody?"  
You slowly nodded eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah. By three nosy women and I know you were casually given the same talk by Jack."

He gave a playful scoff, and replied,  
"It was anything but casual. It was practically an interrogation-" he stopped then raised an eyebrow at you. "-Who told you that-"

He looked over at Jesse, knowing exactly who told you.  
Gabe muttered under his breath shaking his head.

“You bribed him didn’t you.”

Gabe ran a hand over his face.  
“...Yes, did he remember everything?" He sighed

"Yeah, he has a really good memory. He'd make a great agent one day." you say, kicking a rock.  
“AH-" you dug into your pocket, showing him the BAMF belt.

“It was free with any regular priced item, which came with the hat. He saw this first.”

Gabriel laughed.  
“Jesse…”

“I know! I told him not until he was older, but I know he will find a way to get it before he’s ready though.”  
You put it back in your pocket, thinking of places to hide it in.

Gabriel shook his head.  
"Also, Jesse beat that kid up nicely-” He looked at Jesse, a prideful gleam entering his eye.

“Do you know where he could have possibly obtained a highly stylized and tactical fighting form from?" You hit him, but he looked away from you, started whistling up at the sky, playing innocent.

“Honestly, (YN). I wouldn’t know.” He shrugged, and then looked around, pretending to whisper into your ear,

“I think he gets it from Ana.”

“You’re teaching him how to be sneaky too, aren’t you?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Okay now I’m not doing that-”

“So you admit that you taught him how to fight?” You crossed your arms

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it.”

“... Does plausible deniability apply in personal relationships? I should really ask someone about that.”

“GABRIEL!” You hit him.

He stayed silent.

“You know, that paperwork you promised to do for me might double by the time we get back.”  


He chuckled, “I just wanted Jesse to know how to defend himself. I taught him a bit too much. He picked it up fast.” Pride was practically radiate from him.

“And yet you still sound so proud.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “If you have to teach him, just teach defense. I don’t want him beating up anyone else.”

“Alright, alright I’m sorry. I’ll keep it simple (YN).” He sighed wistfully.

“Thanks, Gabe.” You hugged him, your heart fluttering quietly.

“Despite the little hiccups, I’m glad we can raise him.” The adoption process was long and tedious, but ultimately Gabriel had won. Jesse was happy that he got to stay with you and Gabe. He wouldn’t let you guys out of his sight when he was adjusting to life on the base. Gabriel considered home schooling for a while, but decided against it. He wanted him to get used to other kids and people besides those who lived on the base. And he was right. It did help his shyness.

“I didn't know much about his Father's background other than what was mentioned in the dossier. It didn’t say they had a kid living with them. But when we found him unconscious and bloodied in New Mexico... It nearly broke me."

“I know…”  
You went with him on that mission 4 years ago. Jesse was only 3 at the time. You both had ended up separating from the team, trying to uncover every stone the  
Deadlock gang might have possibly tried to cover. His father and his gang were killed trying to fight the rest of Gabriel’s squad.

When Jesse woke up in the medical bay, he didn't remember much of his past except his name. He said he remembered yelling and his parents leaving him. His mother was alive, but you were on the fence with him visiting her in jail. You didn’t know what ties she shared to the Deadlock gang and she really didn’t seem to care for Jesse. He knew she was alive, you were not going to keep that secret. But he wasn’t inclined to see her. When or if he asked you, you both agreed to take him to her.

Gabe decided he might need psychologist after talking to Angela. Every Friday Jesse went to a child psychologist. Sometimes both of you attended with Jesse, hearing his progress and taking pointers from the psychologist. At first, he was shy and quiet. Now he tells the doctor practically everything that catches his attention. Some of it not detrimental to his mental stability, but still entertaining to hear.

You could imagine him laying back on the couch with his feet kicked up relaying all of his problems to the doctor, chewing a piece of straw. His hat crossed over his chest, spilling his heart out.

"I heard you giving him advice today."  
You cringed. Shit... So he did hear you.

"You are way better at advising him than I am. But I really like how you keep it honest and upfront with him. He has a bad past, but he shouldn't be kept in the dark. Not about his parents, or what the did, any of it. But he shouldnt beat himself up over any of it either. He will understand more of what we tell him when he is older, but we owe him the truth now."

You let out the breath of air you were holding in.  
"Honesty is the best policy, sir. Besides: I can't keep my head stuck in a development book forever." You admitted, “I have to actually apply what I know and use my deductive reasoning skills."

Gabriel gave you an amused look  
"Always prepared aren't you, agent?"

"Hey don’t tell me you've been just winging it!" You said, giving him playful side eye.

"Oh God no. I have a few parenting books too. I should be using my instincts."

“Your instincts taught him how to put a kid in a headlock.”

“That's still a hard no to the plausible deniability?”

You nodded.

“You aren't going to let me live this down are you?”

“Nope” You popped the “P”

You fell into comfortable silence for some time. Gabriel deep in thought.

Gabriel let out a laugh.  
"You know it's funny. Before- before you and Jesse I never considered having kids. I thought I would be an awful parent, abandoning my family for God knows what reason. Like a damned coward...”

You wanted to ask him where he got that notion, but you decided he would tell you in time.  
“I thought it'd be safer by just... burying myself and work and now look at me."  
He glanced down at you with a soft smile taking your hands in his.

"Gabe-"  
It came out softer than you intended.

"I like you- a lot."

"More than just... Friends or a joint partnership. Whatever this is." He was never one to be shy about most things. But he was confessing to you. Your eyes widen in realization and your heart beat fast. A small smile formed on your lips.

"I want us to date." He said taking your hand. The park lights had turned on, dim warm light cascading around you two, twilight romantically lumping above the trees.

"That sounds like I am ordering you to be my girlfriend." He laughed scratching the back of his head taking his beanie off revealing soft curls underneath.

"(Y/N), do you want to be my-"

"Of course, commander." You pulled back to salute him mockingly and pecking him on the cheek.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about us… I just- I just chickened out.” You say, honestly.

He gave a chuckle,

“Well… Now you don't have to worry about it.”  
Gabriel wraps his arms around your waist and leans in kissing you. You felt all the butterflies in your stomach spill out, your face heats up, and chills surge down your spine.

A sharp chorus of "ewws" pierced the air, Gabriel pulled away from you, putting out air and rolling his eyes with a smirk.

You snicker, kissing his cheek and continue walking around the track.

"Don't worry," You say taking his hand, “We have plenty of time to discuss this, now don’t we?”


End file.
